harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Oliver Wood (Scopatore)
(mother) *Jennifer Wood (sister) *Penelope Wood (wife) *Katie Wood (daughter) *Thomas Wood (son)|wand = 10¾, Laurel, phoenix feather|patronus = Non-corporeal|job = *Keeper for Puddlemere United *Sports editor for the Daily Prophet|house = Gryffindor}}Oliver Benjamin Wood (born 15 March 1976) is a Scottish half-blood wizard and Quidditch player. He is the eldest child of Julian and Magdalena Wood (née Yaxley) and elder brother of Jennifer Wood. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1987 to 1994 as part of Gryffindor house. During school, he was known for being a great Quidditch player, though was initially hesitant to try out before being convinced to attend the tryouts by Percy Weasley. He went on to become the Gryffindor team Keeper and Captain, leading Gryffindor to victory in two Quidditch cups. During school, Oliver took an instant liking to Quidditch and Flying. He shared a dormitory with Percy Weasley, Terrence Hudson and Alfred Johnson. In his final year, he became the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He would run his team with toughness, routinely dragging his players out to practice at the most inopportune times and never once cancelling a practice and training his teammates hard. which gave him quite a reputation within the school. Despite this, he led his team to victory in the 1994 Quidditch Cup. He would be the last Gryffindor team captain, as the house teams were scrapped in favour of multi-house teams. After graduating from Hogwarts, Oliver was picked up by Puddlemere United as their reserve keeper. His shining moment was at a friendly game between them and the Holyhead Harpies when he was called up to the main roster when Keeper Louis Foster no-showed the game. The team's captain, impressed with Oliver's skills and tired of Foster's attitude, made Wood the team's star captain. For the next two years, Oliver became a rising star within Britain's Quidditch scene. During this time he was romantically linked with such individuals as Leah Mattis, a famous singer; Maisie O'Connor, Seeker for the Kenmare Kestrels; and Amelie Greenford, a model and high-profile socialite. Oliver's career came crashing down in 1999 in the League Final against the Ballycastle Bats, when Oliver was struck by a Bludger in the back of the head during halftime by an angry Chaser from the opposing team. He suffered massive brain trauma and was sent to St. Mungo's immediately. Wood suffered from amnesia afterwards, but regained it slowly with the help of his old friend Penelope Clearwater, who was the St. Mungo's healer in charge of his recuperation. During this time, Oliver and Penelope began a relationship and became engaged not long after the turn of the millennium. Oliver and Penelope married in late-2000 and welcomed their first child a year later. Katie Holly Wood, named after their close friend Katie Bell, was born on 3 October 2001, followed by a son, Thomas Percival Wood on 29 August 2003, partially named after Oliver's close friend Percy Weasley. Oliver was advised not to continue his career and so he became a sports editor for the Daily Prophet. Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Pure-bloods Category:1976 births Category:Gryffindors Category:Quidditch players Category:Keepers Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Daily Prophet staff Category:Married individualsCategory:Living people